Prelude
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: The latest installment in an AU series. Set nine months after Maggie dicovered she is pregnant, the lives of the Winchesters seem perfect. But a turn of events will soon turn thier world upside down and things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or its characters, Maggie and Lola are original character created by me and bubblegumthai.**

**Theme: Angst, Drama, Supernatural**

**Rating: M**

**Authors note: The second installment in the AU trilogy, all collaborations written by both me and bubblegumthai. Set nine months after Blessing in Disguise.**

**Chapter One**

"Okay…so…you are still coming, right?"

"Yes! For the last time…we are still coming!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I wasn't yelling."

"You were…"

"Maggie…are you crying?"

"…no…I just…really…like…chocolate?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay…I'm gonna go now."

"Okay. Take it easy! Make sure you get plenty of rest!"

"Will do! Bye Sam."

"Bye."

Sam closed his phone with an exasperated sigh, looking over at Dean and Lola who were loitering around the front of the Impala. He trudged back to them, looking exhausted he leant against the bonnet beside Lola,

"So, how is she?" Lola asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at Sam,

"Emotional…" Sam replied, "Raging hormones and all that…"

"Do we have to go?" Dean whined, "She'll yell at me…"

Lola giggled,

"You'll be fine." She insisted,

"I don't see why we have to go and help her pick out a house, anyway? Doesn't she have a boyfriend to do that stuff with?"

Lola rolled her eyes,

"But you two are her brothers and she wants you there!" She insisted, "You're going, Dean." She said sternly. Dean sulked, his arms crossed over his chest, "Just eat your waffles and stop whining…" She sighed, putting her hand beneath the polystyrene container he was holding and lifting it closer to his face,

"Want some?" He offered, extending the syrup and cream covered waffles out to her. She frowned in disgust,

"No. You know I can't eat cream." She said matter-of-factly, pushing the waffles away,

"Oh sorry princess Lola…" He mumbled through a mouthful,

"Well unless you want my mouth to swell up then I suggest you keep them to yourself."

"Y'know what…I'm gonna go and get the car started…" Sam sighed as he ambled off to start up the Impala,

"Hey!" Dean snapped, "My car!" He called as he jogged after his brother. Lola sighed,

"My God…it's like living with children…"

After two days of constant driving, the Impala pulled into the parking lot of Maggie's apartment block. As soon as the tyres had rolled to a stop, Lola had jumped out of the car and ran up to the entrance just as Maggie was waddling her way to come and meet them. Lola threw her arms around the other girl,

"Woah! You're huge! I can hardly get my arms around you!"

"Yeah…thanks Lola…" Maggie muttered,

"Seriously though…you look really awesome!"

"Hey…" Sam beamed as he and Dean ambled up to join the two girls, "How's it going?"

"Oh yeah…it's great! Matt's driving me crazy. Anyone would think it was him giving birth in a week!"

"Yeah…I guess it must be pretty nerve-wracking."

"Yeah…and the nagging makes it so much better!"

"That's all part of the fun, isn't it?" Dean scoffed,

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed much in the last few months."

"So Maggie…have you found any houses that you'd like to look at?" Sam asked,

"Yeah…we found one in the next town but I wanna know what you guys think."

"Why?" Dean asked before Sam stomped on his toe,

"Let's go." Sam said dryly, grabbing his brother's arm and hauling him back towards the car. Matt was just reaching the bottom of the stairway when Maggie turned and yelled:

"MATT! HURRY UP!"

Lola, who was following Dean and Sam, sent the brother's a slightly frightened look as her eyes widened,

"Wow." She mouthed as she caught up with them to get in Dean's car. Matt approached his black jeep, opening the passenger side door up for Maggie to get in, "Awh…chivalry isn't dead after all…" Lola sighed dreamily as she sunk into the leather of the back seat, Dean already with the engine going. She sighed as he tossed her a can of soda,

"Open that for me Lola." He called behind him as she caught the cold steel,

"What a jackass…" She muttered, pulling on the ring pull as Sam settled in his seat,

"I think we should make a run for it." Dean said seriously, "Quick. While she's indisposed."

"Shut up and drive." Lola grumbled, extending the can back to him. The two brothers exchanged looks before Dean shot his mouth off,

"What's got your goat today then Lola?"

"Nothing."

"Dude…drive…" Sam said, trying to stop his brother from instigating another argument. Thankfully Dean took his advice and pulled out into the road after Matt and Maggie to follow them on to the next town.

An hour or so later, the two cars pulled up outside of a smart, new-looking house, standing alone in it's own well-trimmed little green plot, complete with large tree. Sam stepped out and looked back over the top of the car to his brother,

"This looks familiar…" He murmured. Dean nodded,

"It looks just like home." He agreed,

"Are you girls coming?" Maggie snapped as she marched up the front path, Matt in toe,

"Man…get that girl some chocolate…" Dean sighed as they followed. Maggie had already let herself in and was standing in the large entrance hallway,

"Isn't it lovely?" She gushed. Dean shrugged,

"I guess…it's a house."

Sam rolled his eyes,

"It's nice." He agreed, "Let's take a look around…" He said as he and Maggie walked off within the house. Matt looked over at Lola who was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking up through the central spiral to the ceiling at the very top of the house,

"Something up Lola?" He asked, moving to look also,

"Huh? Oh…no…I was just looking."

"I guess we should follow before she yells again…" Matt mumbled, making Lola smile,

"Don't worry," She reassured, "it'll all be over soon."

"Thank God…" Matt breathed, "It's been…trying…" He admitted. Dean loitered awkwardly,

"Hey…is that the kitchen…?" He asked, suddenly walking off. Lola and Matt exchanged amused looks, following after him to find Maggie and Sam also standing in the kitchen, looking out of the window over looking the garden,

"…nice sized garden…" Maggie was saying, "Plenty of room for little Jensen to toss around a baseball with his uncles…" She sighed,

"Jensen?" Sam asked,

"Maggie…that's a horrible name!" Lola exclaimed,

"What? I think it's cute…okay…what about Jared?"

"Do you want our children to be beaten in the playground?" Matt asked,

"Okay…alright…well we'll think of something." She insisted, turning back to the window, "It's really nice…"

"What about Joanna for a girl. Jo'."

Dean's eyes widened,

"Please say no…" He whispered, much to Sam's amusement,

"Uh…no. I don't think so." Maggie mumbled,

"Thank God…"

"How about Cassie?" Sam suddenly asked, smirking. He could feel Dean's glare on him as Maggie mulled it over,

"Nah…"

"Dean…give her your phone! You've got plenty of girl's names in there." Lola remarked with an innocent smile. Dean sent her a withering look,

"Not funny."

"How about Meg?" Matt asked,

"NO!" All four answered in unison,

"Okay…not Meg then…" Matt sighed,

"Anyways…shall we go look upstairs?" Maggie suggested as Sam and Matt followed her back towards the entrance and the stairwell leaving Dean and Lola behind to look around the kitchen.

As Maggie and Matt stood in awe at the master bedroom, Sam wandered down the hall to the second bedroom which Maggie had mentioned was what she wanted to make into the nursery. He wandered around, feeling a little sad that he and Dean would probably never get to do this sort of thing and also that the word nursery reminded him of so many painful memories. With a sigh he made his way for the door, though as he did, something stopped him. A shiver ran down his spine as he was hit by an overwhelming feeling of something ominous. He took another look around the room before heading back out into the hallway to meet up with Dean who had come looking for him,

"What's up?" He asked with a frown,

"I don't know…" Sam mumbled, "I just got…a weird feeling in there."

"What kind of weird feeling? Maybe you shouldn't of have that Danish this morning…I'm telling you...the waffles looked good but the pastries…I dunno…"

"Not that sort of feeling." Sam replied, "I don't know what it was…just a weird feeling…like…a bad feeling. A creepy vibe."

"Oh…like a vision?"

"Yeah…but not. I didn't see anything…just felt…wrong."

"Well…don't say anything to Maggie. I think she needs something to eat. She's been a bit cranky…"

Sam nodded in agreement,

"Dean…there's something weird about this house." Sam insisted, "Something not quite right."

"It's just a house." Dean insisted, "Maybe you just don't like the colour of the walls Samantha."

"Dean, I'm serious."

"Okay…well…just keep your eyes open."

"Well guys, I think this is the one!" Maggie beamed, "What do you think?"

The pair of brothers stood staring back at her blankly, Sam was about to tell her he thought the house was creepy when Dean opened his mouth and cut him off,

"It's great. Buy it." He smiled nervously,

"Really?"

"Yeah…it's really…great."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Yes I am."

"Okay, well great!" She giggled, turning to Matt and grinning, "Isn't that great?"

"It is…if the three of you do not ever use that word again." He said with a smirk. She threw her arms around him tightly and sighed happily,

"Let's buy it."

He nodded,

"Yes Maggie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Back outside, Maggie placed her hands on her hips, looking up and down the street,

"Where'd Lola go? Is she still inside or something?"

"No…I saw her come outside a few minutes ago…" Dean said, looking around, "Where did she go?"

"I'm right here." Lola announced as she emerged from behind a hedge, much to everyone's puzzlement,

"What were you doing in the hedge?" Maggie asked sternly,

"I wasn't in the hedge." Lola replied, "I was in the garden."

"What were you doing in my neighbour's garden?"

"I took a short cut."

"From what?"

"I was checking out the neighbourhood…you know…young delinquents and axe murderers and all that jazz?"

"…and you found?"

"You're good to go!" Lola beamed, opening the Impala's back door and sliding in. Maggie shook her head a little, feeling one of her Lola-induced headaches creeping on. Just then she felt a twinge in her pregnant belly,

"Ooh he's kicking, Sam come and feel this." She beckoned. Sam held out a hand and touched his palm flat against her stomach, "Wow." He gasped with a smile, "That's amazing, Dean come and feel this."

"Nah I'm good thanks." He replied through the car window.

"Such a sensitive man." Lola said sarcastically from the back of the Impala.

"Okay who's up for steak?" Matt asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh god yes." Dean answered, his mouth watering starting turning the key in the ignition.

"There's a bar 'n' grill on the high street." Matt informed as he opened the passenger door for Maggie once again.

"Okay." Dean agreed with a nod, before the two shining black cars pulled off down the road.

"So I guess we won't be seeing you again for a while after the baby's born." Sam said after taking a sip of ice cold water.

"Well actually we were talking about it the other day and Matt said that if and when I wanted to help you guys out for a while, he'd look after the baby." Maggie replied before shoving a fork load of garlic mushrooms into her mouth.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind, I mean what you guys do is pretty…scary, but as long as I don't hear the gory details and she calls me every now to let me know she's okay then I'm fine with it." Matt replied with a smile.

"Wow how supportive is he." Lola said to Maggie.

"Yep, he's awesome." She replied before turning to give Matt a kiss.

"Ugh." Dean mumbled, playing around with the untouched vegetables on his large plate.

"Oh pipe down and eat your steak." Maggie snapped back at her brother's juvenile sound.

Dean kept his eyes on his plate sulkily as Sam and Lola stifled their giggles.

"Well I'm stuffed, shall we get the bill?" Matt said holding a finger in the air, trying to lift the tension between the hormonal mother to be and her grumpy sibling.

"Lets…before these two start throwing food at each other." Lola answered wiping her mouth with a paper napkin before pushing her chair back from the table. Sam followed suit then threw on his beige jacket.

"But I didn't get to see the desert menu." Dean protested, calling over his shoulder.

"Come on." Lola drawled, pulling on his arm forcing him to leave the restaurant.

The pair walked on ahead, Dean whining about missing out on the desert menu, Lola becoming increasingly frustrated with him and beginning to think that leaving her truck behind was a bad idea,

"Look…if it matters to you that much then I'll buy you some pie later on." She sighed, placing her face in her hand to sooth her nerves,

"What if I don't want pie?"

"Then I'll buy you whatever the hell you want just for the love of God please be quiet…" She begged. Dean pouted, moving a little closer and wrapping his arms around her but she moved away slightly,

"What's wrong?"

Lola shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself tightly,

"I don't know…I guess I'm kind of jealous of Maggie a little."

"Jealous?" Dean asked, arching his eyebrows, "Why on earth would you be jealous of Maggie?"

"Because…" She trailed off, "That's just it! I don't know why I'm jealous of her! I don't want her boyfriend! I don't want her baby or her stupid house!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, "I just…" She dropped her head, covering her face and letting out a frustrated growl, "I want to be happy like she is." She finally muttered,

"I told you to stay with your brother." Dean answered as he shifted his weight to one side, "I know that it was my fault that demon took you but you could've returned any time. I left that decision up to you the second time. If you're not happy then go home, Lola." He said sternly,

"I'm not happy there either. I'm happiest on the road…I'm just jealous that everything's working out so well for Maggie and everything's so amazingly wonderful and perfect! It's just…look…it's a girl thing Dean…just ignore me, yeah?" She laughed nervously, "Seeing Maggie's new house just reminded me of home, that's all."

"Yeah…tell me about it!" Dean breathed, draping his arm across her shoulders, "If you want, I'll drive you back to Michigan tonight."

Lola shook her head slowly,

"No way. We're a team…right? The four…three…of us for now at least." She said with a faint smile. Dean smirked,

"And a damn good team we make too." He agreed as Sam ambled up to them looking at them suspiciously,

"What're you two talking about?"

"Absolutely nothing." Lola answered sweetly, "Are we rocking and rolling?" She asked casually,

"Yeah…a minute…" Sam said, glancing over his shoulder, "We're just waiting for Maggie."

"She looks like she's swallowed a basketball." Lola observed before looking at the two brothers who were staring at her in shock, "I mean it in the nicest possible way…" She tried to recover, "I was talking about her stomach. It's cute." She observed as Sam shook his head, "No?"

"No." Sam answered as Dean's mobile began to ring. He glanced down at the screen as he pulled it from his pocket,

"Bobby." He said as he wandered off to answer leaving Sam and Lola standing, watching after him. Maggie marched up with a scowl,

"Who's he talking to?" She asked,

"Bobby." Lola and Sam replied in unison. Maggie's scowl deepened,

"You three had better not be planning on running off anywhere any time soon!" She growled, "We need you here. I need you!"

Lola backed up away from Maggie slightly as Dean re-appeared,

"We've got a job." He told Sam and Lola,

"Oh no you don't!" Maggie threatened, "You're not going anywhere."  
"Relax…it's only about ten miles upstate. We'll be back before you even notice we're gone." Dean dismissed casually,

"You can't leave me alone!"

"You've got Matt." Lola said with a shrug,

"Actually…I'm going away tomorrow. I'm giving lectures on teaching in Wisconsin."

"Ah."

"Well how about we check it out and be back later tonight?" Sam reasoned,

"No." Maggie said flatly, "I know you three!"

"We never break a promise." Dean replied,

"You know as much as I do that you can't predict this business!"

"Maggie…I'm sure they'll be fine…" Matt reasoned,

"Ugh. Fine. Do whatever you want!" Maggie muttered, "You always do." She huffed, storming off in a huff. Lola looked back at the boys before running after her,

"I promise you that we'll all be back by nine tonight." She said, gently grabbing Maggie's arm, "I promise and I would never break a promise to my best friend."

Maggie's gaze softened,

"I know you will…" She sighed, "I'm sorry that I've been so cranky…I'm just Y'know…hormonal and stuff…and to be honest…I'm scared and I want my big brother Sam…" She whimpered,

"Sam? What about Dean?"

"…" Maggie stared at Lola, "Would you want him around? Can you honestly see Dean being a particularly supportive person during labour?"

"Good point. It's okay. I'll have them back to you by tonight."

"Thanks."

"See ya later." Lola called as she turned to return to the Impala,

"Lola!"

"Yeup?" Lola asked as she spun around, a distance of ten meters between the two women now,

"You okay?"

"Peachy keen." Lola beamed, raising her arms above her head, giving Maggie two thumbs up as she turned and continued walking to the Impala,

"Ready?" Dean asked as he hung out of his window,

"I'm always ready." She joked, hopping in the back on the car as it sped off.

"Okay this is the place, 'White and Son's hard ware store." Dean announced, pointing to the small local shop that they had just pulled in front of.

"And what did Bobby say was haunting it?" Lola asked as she stepped out of the back seat of the Impala, the door squeaking loudly as she closed it.

"He wasn't sure, he said it could be a spirit or even a poltergeist." Dean replied, walking round the front of the car to stand beside Lola, looking up at the shop window.

"I really hope its not a poltergeist." Sam commented as he joined Lola and Dean, pulling his lock pick set from his the inside pocket of his jacket.

With a swift turn the lock of the door clicked open, Sam pushed the door wider before shining his flashlight into the dark shop.

As soon as the door shut behind the trio, there was a loud whoosh and a hammer threw itself at Dean's head. He ducked at it embedded itself in the woodwork of the door,

"Sorry Sammy…" Dean breathed, "Looks like it's a poltergeist."

"Great…" Sam drawled as he suddenly darted to his right as a heavy bucket of paint came hurtling towards him,

"GET DOWN!" Dean yelled, grabbing Lola's head and pushing her down onto the floor just in time to save her from another hammer. She coughed as Dean pressed himself against her, suffocating her a little as he covered her head with his arms. He jumped up, brandishing his shot gun, running around towards Sam,

"Now what?" Sam asked as Lola dived out of the way of a circular saw as it flew right at her,

"I'll distract it. Watch where it comes from and shoot." He told Sam, handing him the shot gun, "Lola!"

"Yo?"

"How you doing?"

"I'm okay…" She called out across the darkened shop,

"Just stay where you are." He told her seriously before diving out into the aisle of the shop. Suddenly a large red steel tool chest whirled towards him. Sam shot into the air with the shot gun but Dean failed to get out of the way in time before the heavy object hit him in the arm. With a shout he fell to the floor beside the discarded tool chest and was left to roll around on his back in agony as blood began to soak into his t-shirt beneath his brown leather jacket,

"Dean!" Sam called, "I think it's…" Sam trailed off as a bucket of nails flew at him, "Time to go…" He mumbled running back towards the door. He grabbed Lola's arm, dragging her along with him, "Dean!" He called again as Lola held the door open. Sam found him on his back on the floor, holding his arm, fighting back tears of excruciating pain. Sam eased him to his feet, ducking as screwdrivers and pliers began to rain down upon them.

Outside, Sam and Dean collapsed together on the sidewalk at Lola's feet,

"Dean…" Lola gasped, dropping to her knees and easing him to sit up,

"Ah!" He exclaimed in pain as she brushed against his arm, "Jesus…" He breathed,

"We need to get you to the hospital." She said softly, helping him to his feet, leaning his weight of her lithe frame as they staggered to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Outside Dean's hospital room, Lola sat, her head ducked with her face in her hands, elbows resting on her knees. With a heavy sigh, she looked up to see Sam standing over her, a spot of Dean's blood splotched on his pale grey t-shirt,

"Sam…I…"

"What happened in there?!" Sam fumed uncharacteristically, "I've never seen you like that before."

"I'm not myself Sam." Lola murmured, looking up at him with weepy eyes, "I've never encountered a poltergeist before. It sounds ridiculous…I can face vampires and demons single handed but…for some reason I just froze up in there."

Sam's eyes softened. He'd been angry at first because Dean had gotten hurt; though he knew Lola well enough to know that something wasn't right with her and she'd never, in a million years, intentionally let Dean get hurt. He dropped down in the seat beside her and sighed, placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close against his chest,

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly,

"Yeah. Fine." She mumbled with a small smile, "Let's go see Dean, yeah?"

Sam nodded,

"Yeah."

They both stood, though as they did, a stern, shaky voice called out along the corridor,

"Sam! Lola!"

"Maggie…" Lola breathed, turning back to acknowledge the youngest sibling with a weak smile. The pregnant woman waddled her way quickly down towards them, grabbing Lola's hands tightly,

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Relax…calm…" Lola soothed,

"He's fine. It's just a break." Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We were just on our way to see him."

"Great. Let's go!" Maggie exclaimed, walking on ahead. Lola and Sam exchanged weary looks before following her into Dean's room.

The exasperated twenty-eight-year-old sat up in his bed, fidgeting with the chunky white bandage around his forearm. He looked up and grinned,

"Hey…" He beamed, "They pumped me full of morphine and now I'm up there…" He giggled, pointing up to the ceiling. Lola burst out laughing, as did Sam whilst Maggie shook her head, her hands firmly on her hips,

"You had me worried Dean." Maggie said, leaning forwards and peering into his face. He smiled back dopily, "You're stoned, aren't you?" She chuckled. He simply grinned even wider back at her. She rolled her eyes, slumping in the seat beside him, "How'd this happen?"

"Poltergeist." Sam replied,

"Did you kill it?"

"No. We'll go back tomorrow night." Lola said,

"You can't take Dean with you!" Maggie cried,

"We don't plan on it."

"Oh…" Dean whined, causing Lola to giggle a little bit, "What're you laughing at?" He slurred,

"You sound drunk." She told him honestly, taking the hand of his good arm and gently giving it a squeeze, "I love you dearly but you're funny."

"Awh…I love you too…" He cooed, "I love you all."

"Wow…I feel special…" Lola drawled quietly before smiling back at him, "How're you feeling anyway Dean?"

"Light." He answered, "I'm up there."

"Yes. You mentioned that before."

"But…but I am…"  
"Okay…don't get upset…" She soothed,

"I'm gonna go and ask a Doctor when we can take him out of here." Sam said as he moved for the door,

"Yeah…I'll join you." Maggie said as she eased herself up to her feet, following after Sam to the hospital hallway. Lola settled on the edge of Dean's bed and smiled sweetly, gently touching his cheek,

"I'm sorry." She said honestly,

"Don't be sorry," He said softly, "you're gorgeous."

Lola nodded slowly,

"Dean…you're high on drugs…" She soothed, letting her hand slide down his good arm, "I'm not going to take anything you say seriously."

"You are." He insisted, "Even when I'm down here with the rest of you, I think you're gorgeous."

"Yes dear…" She sighed, patting his hand, looking around the sterile white room, "But I'm sorry anyway." She continued, "I'm sorry if it was my fault that you got hurt."

"It's okay!"

Sam and Maggie re-entered,

"He's staying the night." Sam said, "I'm gonna drive Maggie home then come back. Are you okay waiting here with him?"

Lola smiled,

"Sam…go back to the hotel. Get some rest." She said, "I'll stay here with him tonight."

"Are you sure? I'll come back and get you if you want."

"No way. You know I can't sleep without him so I might as well stay here." She said, pulling up the large cushioned seat beside Dean's bed so that it faced him as he began to drift off,

"Well if you're sure…" Sam began hesitantly,

"I'm positive. Take Maggie home…have a drink…kick back and relax. You'll be an uncle soon! Enjoy it!"

Sam smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss a top of her head,

"Thanks Lola. I'll see you in the morning."

"Adios."

"Bye Dean." Sam said, gently touching his brother's arm,

"Byyyyyye…" He called, giving Sam and Maggie a little wave,

"Feel better." Maggie called softly as she and Sam left again, leaving Lola to settle into the chair, drawing her knees up to her chest.

It was daylight when Lola's eyes opened drowsily, her neck stiff from an awkward nights sleep. With a yawn, she stretched out her legs and arms before her, twisting them to the left and then to the right to try and bring some blood flow back into them. She looked over at Dean who had been watching her through heavily lidded eyes the entire time,

"Hey…" She smiled, leaning forwards in her seat, "How're you feeling."

"I'm okay…" He croaked,

"You look like hell…" She mused,

"I feel like it…the painkillers wore off about an hour ago…"

"Are you okay?" She asked, standing up to lean over him, "Should I get a nurse?"

"Heck no." He grumbled, "I want out of here. They'll pump me full of drugs before I leave and then you can take me back to Maggie's."

Lola frowned, not quite understanding Dean's logic but shrugging it off, she broke the news to Dean,

"Sam has the car." She said quickly,

"Sam has my car?" Dean asked, "Sam's driving my car?"

"Yes…to be fair…he's a better driver than me…" She offered half-heartedly,

"No he's not. He drives like an old lady." Dean muttered, reaching over and pulling the hospital blankets off of his legs, "Let's get out of here."

"Dean…stay in bed…why is it I always have trouble keeping you in beds?"

"Hospital beds." Dean corrected, "You've never had a problem keeping me in any other beds."

Lola rolled her eyes,

"I swear…that's all you think about…" She breathed,

"What? It's true! Get in and I'll think about staying."

"I'm not getting into that bed with you." She told him firmly, "I'm going to get some coffee. You'd better be here when I get back."

"And if I'm not?"

"I won't be jumping into any bed with you. For a LONG time." She scolded, turning to the doorway, only to bump into a young man with shaggy chocolate brown hair with piercing blue eyes, "Excuse me…" She mumbled, holding her head in embarrassment, "I didn't see you there."

"Lola?" He asked, gently touching her elbow, "Lola Griffyn, right?"

"Yeah…" Lola replied carefully, "How did you…?"

"It's Tristan. Tristan Walters…remember? Fair Oaks High?"

"Tristan!" Lola beamed, "Oh my God…I…how could I forget about you? Hi! How're you?"

"I'm good…"

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm a med student here…and you're visiting I see."

"Uh…yeah…" Lola answered awkwardly, "It's really great to see you…" She said softly, smiling up at him, "Really great. It's so nice to see that you're doing so well for yourself."

"And you?" He asked, "What're you doing?"

"Uh…traveling, at the moment."

"No med school then?"

"Uh…no." Lola said seriously, "Some things came up and I dropped out of school and, Y'know how it goes…"

"That's a shame…you had your heart set on medicine…you were so good too…"

"Ahem."

Both paused and turned to see Dean sitting up in the bed looking rather unimpressed. He huffed loudly, making Lola turn back to Tristan with a nervous smile,

"That's Dean." She said, taking a step backwards towards the older hunter, "A good friend of mine."

Dean raised both his eyebrows as he looked away from the pair, muttering under his breath;

"Just friends now…"

"It's nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Doctor Walters and my resident just asked me to come see how you were feeling this morning. You can call me Tristan if you like." He offered with a friendly smile,

"How's about jackass…?" Dean muttered again, causing Lola to scowl. She looked back at Tristan and smiled half-heartedly,

"His pain medication has run out and he's a bit cranky this morning."

"Oh…well…I'll see what I can do for you about that." Tristan said with a smile, "Lola…if you're not doing anything at lunch, would you like to maybe grab a bite with me?"

Lola glanced over her shoulder to Dean and then back,

"That's a…really nice offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. I'm in town because Dean's sister's having a baby within the next week, hopefully and now he's gone and broke his arm…I'm kind of…y'know…a little tied up."

"Rain cheque." Tristan said confidently, "Here's my number…give me a call when you're not all tied up and we'll get a drink. I'll see what I can do for your friends pain…I'll be back in a few."

As Lola returned to Dean's bedside, toying with Tristan's number in her fingers, Dean looked at her skeptically,

"What?" She asked, a little laugh echoing in her voice,

"I don't know what makes me angrier. That guy hitting on you right in front of me or the fact that in the last three months that is the most I've seen you smile…" He said, his voice beginning to rise. Lola asked, planting herself on the edge of his bed, stuffing the slip of paper with Tristan's number on it into her pocket,

"You shouldn't be angry about either." She said, "A change of pace is good…that guy was like my best friend in high school. It was nice to see him doing so well…y'know….without me…sometimes I forget that the people I left behind carried on without me. As my life fell apart and just got more complicated, everyone that ever cared about me once just slowly forgot I ever existed."

"He obviously didn't forget you…or how fine you are as he was checking you out as he left."

Lola shrugged,

"I honestly don't care." She said matter-of-factly, "All I'm concerned with at the moment is doing my job."

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

"What's going on in your head?" He asked gently, "You've not been yourself the last couple of months. Since Maggie went."

Lola shrugged,

"I don't really know what's going on…I've just…lost my way…last night, I felt useless! And it's my fault that you got hurt…if I'd of pulled my weight, I could've protected you."

"What? And you'd be lying here instead of me."  
"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Dean snapped, sitting up strait to look her in the face, "I'd rather it were me here than you. You're a good hunter Lola…better than a lot I've met…but now you're different."

"I don't know what it is…ever since you left me at my brothers I've just felt increasingly useless!" She mumbled, throwing her arms up in the air dramatically,

"Hey!" Dean snapped, grabbing her face with his good hand, turning her chin to look at him, "You're not useless." He said seriously, "I was wrong to do that. I'm sorry."

Lola stared at him in shock,

"That was…wow…" She murmured, "You never apologize…for anything."

"Well I'm apologizing now. I'm sorry I left you at your brothers. You're a great hunter. I was being selfish because leaving you behind hurt less than if I lost you again."

Lola smiled slightly,

"It means a lot that you said that."  
"Sam needs your help tonight in killing that thing."

"I can do it." She said confidently as Tristan re-entered the room, carrying a syringe,

"Here we go Mister Winchester…your Doctor will be along shortly to dismiss you…but until then, here's some more morphine!"

"Yeah…thanks…" Dean muttered as he approached with the needle, beginning to search for a vein,

"You're not afraid of needles, are you?" Tristan laughed softly,

"So what if I am?" Dean asked. Lola sat on the edge at the very top, beside Dean's head, placing a hand in his hair, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth on his forehead soothingly,

"Hey guys!" Sam beamed as he appeared in the doorway, "You're awake. How're you feeling?"

"Like crap…"

"Yeah…you look it."

"So I heard." Dean muttered, gritting his teeth as Tristan inserted the needle under his skin, "How's Maggie doing?"

"Fine…I've gotta get back in a little bit…I just came to see if you knew what time you're getting out of here."

"I dunno…Doctor Dougie Howser here is supposed to be finding out for me…"

"My name's Doctor Walters." Tristan said firmly, "Though points to you for your knowledge of bizarre television shows of the eighties."

"Right…okay…coffee time for Lola." Lola sighed, "Sam…coffee?"

"Yes please." Sam nodded as Lola left quickly, soon followed by Tristan, much to Dean's dislike. Sam wandered over to Dean's bed, hands in his pockets,

"I spoke to her." Dean said, "She seems fine now…"

"Dean…" Sam began, "You know I love Lola…she's great…but if she's going to compromise our safety then we need to be prepared to…"

"I'm not leaving her behind again. It's because I tried to do what's best for her that she's acting the way she is. She promises me she'll be fine and I believe her."

"Well if you believe her Dean then…" Sam sighed, "I guess I do too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

That evening, Maggie sat down on her large, soft beige sofa, handing Dean a glass of juice,

"No beer…?" He grumbled,

"Not with your meds." Maggie said seriously, "And…if I can't drink beer then you can't either!"

"Damn it…I hate this!" Dean growled, "Sam and Lola are out there on a hunt without me! What if they need my help?"

"I think that they're both perfectly capable of surviving without Dean Winchester for one night…who knows…maybe they'll discover that they share a love for something really random…like…flower arranging?"

"Could you really see Lola into flower arranging?" Dean scoffed,

"Dean…can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh…how personal?"

"It's about Lola."

Dean raised his eyes to the ceiling and let out a little sigh,

"Why not…?"

"Are you and Lola actually ever going to…get it together?"

"Meaning…?"

"Are you…I mean…have you two ever…"

"Oh God…" Dean muttered, rolling his eyes,

"Oh c'mon! We're both adults here!"

"Yes…and you're my sister and this is a really uncomfortable conversation."

"I don't want the intimate details! I just want to know I…I don't know…I think you guys would be really good for each other and…"

"Maggie…" Dean began slowly,

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh! You so have!" She gasped, "Ew…not in the car I hope…"

"Uh…no."

"…" Maggie shifted awkwardly, "Uhm, drink?"

"Hey! You can stop looking at me like that!" Dean snapped, "You asked."

"Drink?!"

"I'll stick with what I've got thanks."  
The two fell into an awkward silence before Maggie took in a long breath and looked over at him with a frown,

"How comes she didn't tell me?"

Dean shrugged,

"I don't know."  
"How many times?"

"Oh my god Maggie!" Dean growled, "Just stop talking about it!"

"So we put these bags of…herbs in the four corners of the shop." Lola asked cringing as she held the small brown patch to her nose.

"Yeah, we have to put them directly into the walls themselves." Sam answered as he rummaged around the trunk of the Impala.

"Okay and how exactly are we going to do that?"

"I am going to kick holes in the walls and shove the bags in." Sam answered before shutting the lid of the trunk.

"And you…get to stop stuff from hitting me in the head." He continued, holding up a baseball bat.

"Awesome." Lola nodded in agreement, taking the bat from Sam.

The two edged up to the door, looking through the glass. Taking hold of the handle, Sam took in a deep before looking at Lola, "On three…" He whispered, Lola prepared herself, tightening her grip on the handle of the bat, "…one…two…three!"

Lola burst through the door, Sam following behind, keeping his head down ready for a wrench to fly at it his head. But nothing happened, the room was still and silent.

"Okay." Lola drawled. "Maybe they left." Just then a saw came hurtling at her head, she ducked just in time.

"Whoa." She growled, "Bring it on bitch." Holding the bat at shoulder height, Lola readied herself.

Keeping close to Sam as he moved to the corners of the store, Lola struck the sharp dangerous objects as they flew at her heads, knocking each one clear out of the way.

Glass jars and novelty mugs hit the bat, spitting glass and ceramic shards every ware, cutting Lola's knuckles as she swung with relentless force. They ran towards the last corner, Sam's foot struck the wall repetitively with a thud, "Are you okay!" He called over his shoulder, barely audible over the smashing and clanging of broken objects.

"Yeah I'm fine, just get that stuff in there!" Lola replied without removing her gaze from the poltergeist's attack of tools.

Finally Sam's boot broke through the boards in the wall, he frantically pushed the small leather pouch into the hole, grazing his hand on the splintered wood. Suddenly a strong flash of light surged through the room, knocking Sam and Lola off their feet. Shielding their eyes from the blinding light, the two hunters listened to the eerie screech of the poltergeist as it faded away.

Finally the brightness dimmed and the store fell back into darkness. Lola slowly lifted her head from under her arms, scanning the room for any movement. "Sam you okay?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah I think so." He replied looking up, but staying flat on the floor.

"I think it's clear."

But to be sure the cautious hunters kept low as they carefully made their way to the door. When they crawled out and onto the street dawn was about to break but a heavy mist filled the air. Quickly piling into the Impala, Sam drove off before they were seen by any of the locals.

Dean stood amongst the stacks of boxes, looking around the large room that was pretty much empty savor for the cardboard cubes. He moved towards a box, pulling it open and was about to start unpacking the nursery things when suddenly Maggie called out;

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Get down here. NOW!"

Dean dropped what he was doing and bolted for the staircase, running down them so fast he skipped several steps as he moved down them. He ran into the kitchen where Maggie was, pouring them a drink each,

"What is it?" He asked, breathlessly,

"My water's broke."

Dean looked down to see a glass at Maggie's feet. He sighed,

"That's okay…" He dismissed, "I'll get you another one."

"No," She answered slowly, "It's happening now!"

"What is?"

"I swear to God…" Maggie breathed, steadying herself on the kitchen counters, "Don't ever have a child of your own…Dean….hospital…now!"

"Oh God!" Dean panicked, "Crap crap crap…uh…keys! Ah! Sam's got the car!"

"What about Lola's truck?" Maggie asked,

"She didn't bring it. Where're Matt's keys?"

"Uhm…" Maggie looked around the kitchen, "By the door…I think…"

"Okay…right…let's go…" He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and shuffling her towards the front door, grabbing the keys to Matt's four by four as he did so.

Helping her into the car, Dean ran around to the driver's side, slamming the door closed behind him, he started the engine, tearing out of the car park,

"Dean! Be careful!" Maggie scolded, "Don't kill us before we get there!" She exclaimed before let out a cry in pain, "I don't like this…" She sobbed before another wave of agony hit. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket, attempting to dial whilst driving, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Maggie screeched, as the car swayed and screeched as it veered into oncoming traffic,

"Calling Matt." Dean said bluntly,

"Dean Winchester! PUT THAT PHONE DOWN OR I WILL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Okay…okay…putting the phone down!" Dean sighed, "Demons…werewolves…spirits I can handle…pregnant women…now that IS scary!"

With a great amount of difficulty, considering his broken arm, Dean helped Maggie into the emergency department of the hospital,

"Uh…help…?" He called out half-heartedly as a couple of nurses appeared to help Maggie into a wheelchair,

"Dean…" Maggie whimpered, turning in the chair to reach out for him, "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine." He soothed,

"Come with…"

"But I…" Dean trailed off before nodding, swallowing hard, "Okay…I can do this…" He mumbled, following after her, "What could be so hard…?"

Suddenly Maggie reached over and grabbed onto his hand tightly, causing him to yell out as she crushed his hand with all her strength. A Doctor stared at Dean warningly, making Dean stifle his scream and only whimper a little.

Sam and Lola wandered down the maternity hallway,

"What room number did that nurse say…?" Lola asked, peering in through a glass window in a door, "Ew…" She mumbled, "Not that one…at least…I don't think it was…I've never seen Maggie at that angle so I wouldn't know."

Sam laughed softly, shaking his head,

"I don't remember…" He sighed, "Was it fifteen?"

"OUT! GET OUT! OUT! OUT!"

The pair looked up as a few doors ahead; Dean stumbled out of a room,

"What?!" He snapped into the room, holding his arms out either side of him, "All I said was that it couldn't be THAT hard!"

"Dean…?" Sam asked as he and Lola approached cautiously,

"Hey guys!" He beamed, "Uh…how'd it go?"

"Great!" Sam smiled, "Looks like we got shot of it."

"Awesome…you guys okay? You look a little banged up." He asked, touching Lola's cheek, "You've got a scratch."

"I got to hit stuff." Lola said simply, "I'm gonna go and help Maggie." She said, slipping passed Dean and into Maggie's hospital room,

"Dude…that was…" Dean breathed, leaning heavy on Sam's shoulders, "Scary ugly…" He sighed, resting his head on his brother's shoulder, "Don't ever let me do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Leave me with a pregnant woman!" Dean growled. Sam smirked and shrugged,

"Who knows? Next time…it might be yours."  
"Uh," Dean laughed, "I think not. I am WAY too young to be doing that sort of thing!"

"You're twenty-eight." Sam snapped, "Anyway…the poltergeist is gone…all is right with the world for now."

Both stopped to stare at the door as another sobbing scream, high enough to shatter windows came from Maggie's room,

"It's gonna be a long day, huh?" Dean asked as he and Sam settled into seats outside, cringing at every scream and sob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hours later, the door opened and several people filed out. As the small procession ended, Lola stood leaning against the doorframe lazily, her hands tucked in her pockets, tilting her head to one side,

"You guys wanna come and see the baby?" She asked quietly, "I mean…if you can keep your mouth closed, Dean…"

"Yeah…" Sam smiled as they both stood, Sam wandering into the room, Dean hanging behind,

"How did you do that?" He asked. Lola shrugged,

"I have nieces, remember? It's easy if you've got a high pain threshold like me."

"Yeah…about that…I think she broke my hand…"

Lola giggled, placing her hands either side of his face and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose,

"Awh…poor Dean…" She sighed, "C'mon…come and see your nephew." She said, taking his good hand and pulling him towards Maggie's room.

A soft light broke through the room, Maggie sat up her arms cradling the little person, wrapped up in a light blue blanket. Sam was stood beside her looking down at the bundle in awe. "Maggie he's gorgeous." He said softly, bending down stroking the baby's tiny fingers.

"You want a hold?" She asked.

"Sure." Sam held out his arms as Maggie lent up to him, placing the soft bundle carefully in his grip. "Watch his head." She cooed before slumping back onto the soft pillow with exhaustion.

"What are you going to call him?" Lola asked softly.

"Joshua, Matt called me last night and said he was thinking about it the whole way there, he went from Tom, Aaron, Luke and then it just hit him."

"Joshua…" Sam mused, looking down at his nephew, "…yep I'd say he's a Joshua alright."

"You want turn?" Maggie asked Dean, much to his surprise.

"Really?.." He answered, eyebrows raised with a awkward smile, "…aren't you worried I'll drop him?"

"You won't." Lola chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder in encouragement.

With a nervous smile Dean turned towards Sam, who slowly moved over to were he was standing. Sam gently lifted the baby ready to place him into Dean's arms, "Dude stop moving." He exclaimed, slightly amused by his brother's awkward fidgeting.

"I don't know how to have my arms." He replied honestly moving them this way and that.

"Just pretend that you're holding a bag full of beers." Lola suggested with a smirk.

"Okay… I can do that." Finally Dean held his position and Sam placed Joshua into his chest.

He let out a deep breath, still slightly nervous and looked down at the curious face before him, transfixed by a pair of pure blue eyes looking right into his. "You know…I see a lot of amazing things…but this." He spoke softly, with a smile as he set himself slowly down on the edge of the hospital bed next to Maggie.

"Yeah, he is pretty awesome…" She agreed sitting up and leaning her chin on Dean's shoulder, "Hey Joshy…this is you're Uncle Dean."

"Your cool Uncle Dean." He added with a nod not keeping his eyes off Josh who wrapped a tiny hand around his finger.

"And that's your Uncle Sam, he's gonna make sure your Uncle Dean doesn't teach you things he shouldn't." Maggie stated with a cheeky smile as she took Joshua back in her arms, before holding him up for Lola to hold, "And this is your Aunty Lola."

Lola moved forward and took the bundle of joy and held him close, rocking him gently from side to side, with a smile of contentment.

"She's going to be your Godmother." Maggie continued, looking at Lola with a smile.

Lola looked up in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you were there to see him into the world, what's a few more years to keep him in check…and his uncles." The two girls laughed at Maggie's answer.

"Wow…I don't know what to say…this is…I'd be honored." Lola accepted with a beaming smile.

Lola sang happily to herself as carrying her mobile phone she wandered into the hospital's cafeteria, her auburn curls limp around her face. Sleepily she dug around in her pocket for a quarter for the coffee machine when suddenly a hand was extended before her, palm up, a quarter sitting facing her. Lola smirked, following the arm with her gaze to see Tristan standing smiling at her,

"Two days in a row, Lola…" He beamed,

"Yeah…my friend just had her baby."

"Awh that's great!"

"Yeah…his name's Joshua and he's gorgeous!" She gushed, going all gooey eyed,

"Oh no…you're not going broody, are you?"

"Nah…the life I have….always on the road, I couldn't possibly have a baby…besides…I'm lacking one half of that equation."

"Oh." Tristan went quiet, "Well how about lunch now that your friend's had her baby and your other friend is probably still drugged up on his pain medication."

"To be honest…he's so grumpy usually it's hard to tell when he's in pain." She joked, avoiding his question,

"Lunch, Lola."

"I don't know…I really should just stay with my friends."

"Half an hour. The world will not fall apart if Lola takes a thirty minute break…" He joked, "You haven't changed a bit since you were seventeen." He laughed, "Still saving the world…I see…"

"You have no idea…" Lola muttered, forcing a smile, "I don't know…"

"If I promise to have you back…will your friends let you out with me?"

Lola smirked,

"Do you think they're that controlling."

"After meeting that guy yesterday…yes. Yes I do."

"That's Dean. He's like that." She sighed, "…we're a bit complicated."

"Oh…so you guys are…?"

"Uh…complicated." Lola repeated, "Y'know what…I'll see your lunch and raise you lunch and real coffee."

Tristan grinned,

"Deal! I'll see you out front in about fifteen…?"

"Yeah…fifteen minutes."

"Don't go changing your mind little Lola!" Tristan scolded playfully,

"Nooo!" Lola whined, "You remembered!"

"Awh…it was a cute nickname."

"Not cute when you're the subject. Alliteration isn't fun." She sighed, "I'll catch you outside."

"Definitely." He grinned as Lola turned her back on him. As she walked away, she failed to notice Tristan's eyes flash to black as he blinked, a sinister smirk creeping across his lips.

Sans her coffee, Lola made her way back to Maggie's room to break the news to her friends. She re-entered the room, looking a little guilty as she ambled up to the side of the bed,

"I've got to disappear for a little while in a few." She announced, much to everyone's surprise,

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked with a confused frown,

"I'm just meeting a friend for lunch."

"Not that guy…" Dean groaned,

"Tristan." Lola corrected, "And yes…it is him. Why?"

"He's a jackass!" Dean exclaimed. Lola rolled her eyes,

"Well then you're safe…it's me that's going to lunch with him, not you. Maggie, I'll be back after lunch to see how you're doing."

"Okay…" Maggie replied hesitantly, "Be careful."

"I'll be fine…" Lola dismissed as she moved towards the door, "Oh man…I look like hell…I need some mouse…" She mumbled as she wandered off down the corridor, leaving the three Winchester siblings in awkward silence.

Lola looked up as Tristan approached,

"Heeeey…" He greeted, "Ready for our catch up?"

"Sure."

"Well c'mon…" He said, holding out his arms for her to take, leading her off round the side of the building.

A few minutes later, Lola found herself back in the cafeteria, feeling a little disenchanted as she slid into the orange plastic seat at the table, opposite Tristan. She smiled brightly, hiding her slight disappointment as Tristan took a bite of his burger and smirked,

"So how'd you know those friends you're with?"

"Oh…I met them…y'know…around and when I'm traveling with them…well…the boys."

"Doing what?"

"Oh…we're freelancers."

"Freelance what though?"

"Uh…" Lola trailed off, "I guess you could say that we help people."  
"You help people…Lola…have you found religion?"

"Uhm…no. Not exactly…though it kind of incorporates that a little…" She cringed, "It's very complicated."

"Everything seems to be complicated with you." Tristan said, eyeing her suspiciously, "You haven't changed all that much Lola…" He sighed, "I'm kind of glad…I always worried what had happened to you after you left for college…we kinda lost touch once you went to L.A."

Lola nodded slowly,

"Things got rough." She admitted, "But I'm okay now."

"So this friend of yours…what did she name her baby again?"

"Joshua."

"Joshua what?"  
"Y'know…I don't actually know." She said with a laugh, "I don't know her boyfriend's surname."

"Well that's a good start."

Lola buried her face in her hands,

"Oh the shame…" She playfully wailed, "Maggie would be so annoyed."  
"Maggie? Is that your friend?"

"Yeah. She's great."

"And those two guys yesterday are her brothers?"

"Yeah. Sam and Dean."

"Cool…so are you all staying with Maggie?"

Lola frowned slightly, shrugging off the weird creepy feeling that was running up her spine,

"Yeah…sort of…she just bought a new home on the West side so we're kind of going between the hotel and unpacking her for the baby and stuff."

"Oh cool! I live on the West Side. Where abouts?"

"Green Pines."  
"No way! I'm like a two minute walk from that estate! Literally a block away!"

"Awesome!"

"Maybe I could drop by sometime?" Tristan suggested,

"Uh…yeah maybe." Lola replied, slightly taken aback by the request.

There was an awkward silence between the reunited friends for a few seconds before Lola looked down at her watch. Taking one last sip of her coffee, she rose from her chair, "Well I'd better be going before the others send out a search party."

"Sure." Tristan replied, pushing his chair back from the table, smoothing down his white lab coat. "It was nice seeing you again." He continued, pulling Lola into a hug.

"Yeah you too." She replied with an awkward smile patting the man on the back before prizing herself out of the embrace.

"Hopefully it won't be another ten years until we see each other again." Tristan called after Lola as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah sure." She replied, giving him a small sharp wave before leaving the cafeteria. Sam was sat on the bed holding Joshua while Maggie pulled on a black sweat top, getting ready to go home. "The wonderer returns." She commented pulling her tousled hair out from the back of her jumper.

"You free to go then?" Lola sighed, trying to change the subject, moving over to Sam stroking the Joshua's head.

"Yep, thank god I don't think I could stand the hospital food anymore."

"You were only here two days." Sam observed with a smile.

"That's long enough." Maggie answered sternly, Sam and Lola giggled.

"Okay the cars parked out front and ready to go." Dean entered in the room, picking up Maggie's over night bag from the floor, letting out a sigh as he did so.

"Okay…lets get you home Mr Owens." Maggie turned and took Joshua from Sam's arms with a smile, her voice in a soft high tone before leaving the room, Lola, Dean and Sam in toe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A week later, with all moving boxes unpacked the four friends sat down on the beige suede sofa, tucking into a Chinese take away.

"So where are you girls going tonight again?" Sam asked before pushing in a chop stick full of noodles into his mouth.

"Serendipity, it's a bar down the town." Maggie answered mouth full of sweet 'n' sour chicken.

"I don't see why we can't come?" Dean sulked before stuffing a hand full of prawn crackers into his mouth.

"Because it would kind of defeat the object of girls night." Lola replied, making quotation fingers, her eyebrows raised. Dean leant back in his seat sulkily, cramming another handful into his mouth.

Maggie laughed softly, slapping her hands onto her knees as she rose to her feet,

"I'm going to finish getting ready."  
"Yeah…I think I'll join you." Lola agreed, slurping up one final noodle as she stood up also, gently touching the towel a top of her head, wrapped tightly like a turban, "Do you have any mousse…?" She could be heard asking as she followed Maggie towards the stairs.

Dean and Sam continued to eat in silence until Sam turned on Dean quickly,

"Dude," He began seriously, "Say something!"

"Uh…something…?" Dean mumbled with a frown,

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I honestly don't."

"Tell her that you're still in love…"

"Not this again!" Dean fumed, flailing his arms in the air,

"What?" Lola asked as she re-appeared, sans her towel and helping herself to Dean's prawn crackers,

"Nothing." Dean replied, "Hey! They're mine!"

"Awh…c'mon…share!" She whined, "I always share my Doritos with you!"

"And I always share my MnM's with you so we're even!" He snorted, snatching the bag off of her,

"Heeeey…" She whimpered, "Please Dean!" She begged, "I'm still hungry!"

Dean shrugged,

"Get a cookie or something…"

"But I want those…"

Sam rolled his eyes as Lola knelt on the sofa beside him, reaching across Dean to grab the bag back,

"Well princess Lola doesn't always get what princess Lola wants!" Dean remarked,

"Yeah…tell me about it…" Lola muttered, raising her eyes to the ceiling, "Oh come on Dean…please…" She continued, "I'll give you something."

"Oh my God man! Give her the crackers!" Sam snapped,

"What will you give me?" Dean asked with a grin, ignoring his brother,

"What do you want?" She asked innocently, completely oblivious to the undertones. Dean smirked slyly and Lola suddenly caught on, "Dean!" She scowled, pushing herself away from him in disgust, "Filthy mind…" She grumbled, "I don't want the stupid things anymore…" She huffed, stalking back out of the room, "Disgusting man…"

Sam shook his head with a heavy sigh,

"What?" Dean asked, confused,

"That was a sickening display…"

"What?" He asked again,

"Seriously dude…just…get a room…" He breathed, shaking his head before retuning to the white cardboard container of noodles that he'd been cradling against his chest the entire time. Dean was about to argue, but decided to let it slide, promptly closing his mouth, rolling the top of the prawn cracker bag slightly.

Upstairs, Maggie fiddled impatiently with her hair in the mirror before puckering her lips together and smacking them to spread her lipstick. Grinning at herself, she watched in the reflection as Lola stalked into the room and threw herself onto the bed. Maggie's smile dropped as her best friend growled loudly, throwing her arms and legs up in the air. She turned, leaning back against her beauty table, propping her elbows on the top and tilted her head,

"What's wrong…?" She sighed,

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Maggie said as she stood and walked over, dropping down onto the bed beside Lola, "What happened?"

Lola whipped the towel off of her hair in frustration and threw it across the room in a strop,

"Dean! Dean Winchester happened!"

"Oh Lord…" Maggie breathed, "What's he done now?"

"Been his usual self-centered and obnoxious self! Why can't he be more like…" Lola trailed off, "Never mind." She sat up abruptly and turned to Maggie, leaning her face in close with an excited grin, "We're going out and nothing's going to spoil that!"

"I'm surprised you managed to find the time." Maggie joked, "You've been out with Tristan everyday this week."

"…and?" Lola asked, raising her eyebrows,

"Nothing…I'm just…I worry, because I care." She continued seriously, taking Lola's hand gently between hers, "Sam and I…we really want you two to get on…you're really cute together and you care about one another a lot and…we worry…"

"Okay…Maggie…you need to relax." Lola said soothingly, "Dean and I are complicated, but Dean does not come into this whole thing with Tristan. We're just very good friends."

"Lola…you don't know how to be good friends with a guy. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"It is not! What about Sam?"

"Okay…I take that back." Maggie admitted, "I've not met this guy, so I can't say but the boys think he's interested and I want you to be careful because I love you and you're my best friend." She replied honestly, "But I love my brothers too…and I don't want him to get hurt."

Lola rolled her eyes as she jumped up, hitching her jeans up her hips as she walked towards the full length mirror, tipping her head upside down to shake out her curls,

"You don't get it…" Lola muttered, beginning to get frustrated, "You don't understand how hard it is for me."

"I understand Lola…" Maggie said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I know that you're lonely sometimes with just Sam and Dean."  
"It's not that. I miss you, yes…but I'm not really lonely…I used to travel alone so really, having those two is a blessing…" She mumbled sadly, "I'm talking about my parents…"

"Oh Lola…" Maggie sighed, "I've lost mine too…so I do understand."

Lola whirled around,

"I was eleven years old when my mom died! How could you possibly understand?" She snapped, "I was fifteen when my dad killed himself! You do not understand! I don't expect you to understand but as my friend I expect you to know when I need someone. I need someone who isn't a hunter. I need someone who isn't a Winchester!" She threw herself down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged on the chocolate-coloured carpet, fiddling with the hem of her black jeans, "When my mom died…she died in a horrible way." She whispered, "The accident she died in…there were loads of people involved. There were so many people that my school had to set up a special group counseling class for all the kids that lost someone in it." She swallowed hard, "That's where I met Tristan." She said honestly, "His dad died in that same accident…we were friends all the way until I left for college. He went to the local college a year before I went to UCLA." She looked over at Maggie glumly, "I'm sorry I yelled…it's just…I'm sick of everyone thinking they know what's going on in my head, because nobody does…but I'm sorry I yelled…I just…need your support with this. Have faith in me that I won't do anything stupid."

"I have faith." Maggie said with a smile,

"I need Dean to understand that this isn't about him."

Maggie nodded, standing up and reaching down a hand to help Lola,

"Right…I'm gonna go and check on Joshua and then we can get out of here!"

Lola grinned,

"Totally!" She beamed, untying the cotton robe from around her waist and hanging it on the back of Maggie's door.

"Right…okay, so you promise me you'll be okay with him?"  
"Maggie…relax…" Sam soothed, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Joshua will be fine. I'll guard him with my life."

"Yeah…me too!" Dean smirked.

Maggie looked worriedly at Dean before back at Sam,

"You have my cell…but if you can't reach me, try Lola…and I left the bar's number by the phone along with the hospital, the police station, Matt's hotel number and his cell number and his office number too, encase, y'know…they have another number if you can't reach him…"

"We'll be fine…" Sam repeated as Lola sauntered down the stairs in her socks,

"Right…let's give this a go." She sighed as she plonked herself onto the floor, pulling on one black leather boot and then the other. Pulling up the top of her black corset to cover her breasts better, she looked up triumphantly at the three standing above her, "How do I look?" She asked,

"Like a girl sitting on a floor." Sam shrugged,

"Get up Lola…" Maggie sighed, shaking her head, "I can see right down your top."

"Stay there!" Dean exclaimed. Lola hopped up unsteadily as she wobbled on her heels before linking arms with Maggie,

"Let's rock and roll!" She exclaimed, "C'mon Maggie…I'm sure Sam can handle it."

"Hey! What about me?" Dean asked, offended,

"Like I said…Joshua will be fine with Sam." Lola smirked, pulling Maggie towards the door,

"I'll call you when we get to the bar!" Maggie called as Lola pulled her through the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"So when does Matt get back from Florida?" Lola shouted over the loud music of the bar.

"Tuesday, he's getting a early morning flight. I can't wait I miss him." Maggie replied, taking a sip from the large Blue Lagoon cocktail, "Oh god, I've become one of those women haven't I?" She continued.

"Don't worry as soon as I see you reaching for a needle point design, I'll take you down to a hockey game or something." Lola laughed as she played with her straw, stirring the cloudy margarita.

They were sat on large red sofas around a round black table, a curtain of fairy lights hung on the plum coloured wall behind them.

"Hey Lola!" A familiar voiced called from beside the two girls causing Lola to look up from her glass. Standing before her dressed in smart jeans and black shirt was Tristan.

"Hey!" She answered with surprise as she stood up to greet the man, giving him a hug in greeting.

"Wow, its such a small world seeing you here. I thought you were off with your friend tonight."

"Yeah…but she didn't wanna go to far because of her son."

"Uhm SHE is sitting right here!" Maggie interjected, putting her hand up in the air.

"Sorry, Tristan this is Maggie." Lola apologized, putting her arm around her friend in presentation.

"Nice to meet you, congratulations for your baby boy." Tristan beamed, holding his hand out for Maggie to take.

"Thanks." She replied shaking the man's hand with a half hearted smile.

"Is Daddy babysitting tonight then?"

"No he's away on business."

"Ah that's a shame." Tristan replied with a tilt of his head, before taking a swig of his beer.

"Did you want to join us?" Lola offered ushering towards the sofas.

"Uhm I hate to be a wet blanket but I was thinking of heading home." Maggie admitted, Lola looked back with disappointment, "But you're welcome to come back for a coffee if you like." Maggie suggested with a slight smile.

"If you don't mind." Tristan replied finishing his drink.

"No its fine, you guys have probably got lots to catch up on."

"Awesome." Lola beamed and the girls picked up their bags, polished of their cocktails and the three of them wove their way through the crowd to the door.

As the front door opened, Sam jumped up to greet Maggie as she entered wearily,

"Have fun?" He asked, extending a bowl of popcorn to her,

"Yeah…" Maggie sighed as she took a handful, clicking across the hallway to put her bag and keys down, "How's Joshua?"

"Sleeping. He's been so well behaved…except for when Dean went up to check on him. I think he scared him a little."

Maggie rolled her eyes,

"I'd be scared of Dean if he was leaning over my bed…" She admitted jokingly as Lola appeared in the doorway, giggling with Tristan close behind, his floppy hair falling into his eyes,

"Hey there!" Tristan beamed, seeing Sam in the hallway,

"Uh…hi." Sam replied, giving a little wave as Lola and Tristan disappeared into the living room. He looked at Maggie, who widened her eyes,

"He was in the bar." Maggie replied dryly,

"Did she tell him?"  
"No…I think it was a coincidence. I didn't tell Lola where we were going until tonight so she couldn't of told him…and I don't think she would. She was really excited about going."

"Okay…" Sam breathed, "Well I'm gonna get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Yeah…pour me a glass of wine…I'm just gonna run up and check on Joshua."

"Okay…cool…Dean's up there again I think."

Maggie nodded, kicking her shoes off before jogging up the steps to Joshua's room. As she walked along the corridor quietly, she could hear Dean's low voice, softly chatting away. Peering around the doorframe, she struggled not to giggle as she saw Dean leaning over the side of Joshua's crib,

"…your Uncle Sam and I…we've seen some scary things but I've gotta tell you…there's nothing scarier than the second you were put in my arms." He breathed, dropping his head and reaching an arm down to pull the tiny blanket up over Joshua's little body, "But it's okay because even though I know what horrible things are out there, it's okay because I'll stop at nothing to keep you safe from everything, that's why we're here. Your uncle and me…oh, and your aunt." He continued with a nod of his head, "We wouldn't let anything happen to you or your mom. You're very important and special to your mom, I've never seen her so happy…which is good because she's been through a lot…I guess I could've made it easier on her…but I'm kinda a jerk…" He admitted, "…when you get older, you'll realize this and think I'm lame until I teach you how to use a shot gun. Then I'll be your cool Uncle Dean!"

"Okay…" Maggie interrupted as she stepped into the room, "No arms training until he's at least sixteen." She laughed, walking up beside Dean and placing a hand on his back,

"How long have you been standing there?" Dean asked,

"A couple of minutes. I came in when you were saying that you've seen some scary things but nothing was scarier than when Sam put him in your arms."  
"Most terrifying moment of my life."

"So what else have you been enlightening my son with?"

"Not much…I read him a story…" Dean mused,

"What story?"

"Uncle Sam and the day a girl broke his arm." Dean grinned, "And then I told him about my car…and then about pie…and then I kinda talked a little bit about other stuff…"

"Other stuff?"

"Uh…yeah."

"You didn't frighten him did you?!"

Dean shook his head,

"Nah…just about…y'know…guy stuff. Personal stuff."

"Ah." Maggie sighed knowingly, reaching down to hoist him into her arms to cradle him, "Did you guys feed him?"

"Yes."

"And burp him."

"Yes."

"Okay…great…"

"Maggie…is it weird that I was talking about my personal life with a six-day old baby?"

"No…" Maggie answered carefully, "Though while we're on the subject, Lola's downstairs with Tristan."

"What's he doing here?" Dean sulked,

"We met him in the bar and I felt guilty about dragging Lola home so I invited him for coffee. Sam's downstairs with them now."

Dean rolled his eyes, muttering obscenities under his breath before leaning forwards to place a kiss on Joshua's head,

"I'm gonna go keep an eye on that jackass." He told Maggie who smiled weakly, gently lifting Joshua's hand to wave Dean out of the room,

"Say goodnight to Uncle Dean…" She cooed as Dean sauntered out of the room and down the stairs. He could hear Lola and Tristan's voiced all the ay from the upstairs hallway, and they only grew increasingly more annoying and louder the closer he got. He burst into the room to see Sam looking incredibly bored on the sofa, Lola beside him, thoroughly engrossed in Tristan's conversation,

"…Nate was so mad at us!" Tristan laughed, leaning forwards, "Do you remember? I've never seen him so furious in all my years!" He added, "I honestly thought he was going to shoot me or something!"

"And do you remember, I was like; 'It's okay Tristan! If Nate threatens you…he actually really likes you!' And you believed me!" She laughed, "So you went up to him trying to be cool and he chased you out of the house!"

"Ahem." Dean cleared his throat, "How was your night?"

"Fine." Lola answered with a shrug,

"Drink?"

"Got one." She said, holding up a glass of red wine, "Sam got me one already. How's Joshua doing?"

"He's fine." Dean said as he stepped across the room in his black biker boots and tattered worn jeans, "You could stare at him for hours."

"I'll go and check on him a little later…before I go to bed."

"Actually, Lola…I was going to suggest that we go back out…I mean…now that we've got your friend home safely."

Lola looked at him and bit her lower lips with a cringe,

"I'm sorry Tristan…I can't just be walking in late at night. I have to think about Joshua and Maggie, y'know…I wouldn't want to wake them."

"That's okay. You can crash at mine and I'll drop you home on my way to work in the morning."

"Go for it." Sam said dryly, more to get Tristan out of his presence than for Lola's sake,

"Yeah…" Dean agreed unconvincingly, "Stay out all night…I love it when you've got a hang over…it's really attractive."

"You see!" Tristan exclaimed, "You've got full backing from your friends!"

"I don't know…"

"Please Lola…you'll be gone soon and it'll be another thousand years til I get to see you again!" He whined, "And you look damned hot tonight…it would be a waste if you didn't go back out."

"Okay…" Lola sighed, "Let me just go see Joshua and tell Maggie."

"I'll come with. I need to find the bathroom anyway."

As the pair walked out of the living room, Sam and Dean exchanged looks,

"I don't like him." Sam said to Dean, who shook his head,

"Yeah well…" Dean breathed, "The guys an ass but Lola sees something in him…"

As Lola and Tristan were walking up the stairs, Maggie was heading down them. Maggie's eyes widened,

"What're you two up to…?" She asked slyly,

"Relax…" Lola breathed, "You honestly think the worst of me sometimes!" She added, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm actually showing Tristan to the bathroom and checking on Joshua…"

"Okay Lola…" Maggie laughed softly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder as she walked passed, "Behave yourself…"

Lola rolled her eyes,

"I always behave myself…"

"Yeah…tell that to…well…I won't continue that sentence." She drawled, turning to look over her shoulder, "Just keep it down…he's just got off to sleep."

Lola nodded, continuing up the stairs,

"Your friend…she seems to be a bit motherly towards you." Tristan observed as they reached the top of the stairs, "They all seem to be looking out for little Lola."

"I'm the baby." She told him honestly, "Not by much…but I'm still…" She took a deep breath, "little Lola." She ground out, "And Maggie thinks she's obligated to look out for me after everything we've been through. She's obsessed with me being happy."

"Sounds like a good friend to me."

"Yeah…except for when her thinking what makes me happy in fact just gets in the way of my actual happiness."

"Sounds…complicated…"

"Like so much of me." She breathed, "Bathroom's there." She pointed out, "See you in a second."

Lola continued on to Joshua's bedroom, dark savour for an electronic mobile that projected a colourful rainbow of stars onto the ceiling, swirling in a lazy circle above the crib. She sighed, leaning over the side and looking at his chubby little face, pale in the artificial light, his tiny hands raised up beside his face as he slept.

Lola heard a low, soft footstep behind her and in the darkness she turned and grinned,

"Come meet my God son." She said to Tristan, though as her eyes met with his, the wind was knocked out of her with a mixture of shock and horror. Staring back at her, instead of Tristan's pair of gorgeous blues, were two onyx orbs. She was about to scream for Sam and Dean, but as she took in the breath to do so, Tristan's hand shot out and grabbed her neck, squeezing tightly, his expression one of amusement.

Meanwhile, downstairs Maggie flopped her head on Dean's shoulder drowsily, her two brothers also beginning to doze as the television before them played an old re-run from the seventies. Maggie looked at the clock on the mantle and frowned,

"They've been up there for ages…" She mumbled, sitting up and looking at Dean, "I'm gonna go check everything's alright…they're probably up to something the pair of them…" She huffed, pushing herself up to her feet and heading for the stairs.

It was eerily quiet as she reached the top of the flight of stairs, the entire upstairs pitch black. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she moved towards Joshua's room, only to discover the door closed: it had been open when she'd left. Reaching for the handle, Maggie pushed open the door and stepped in, a whoosh of a breeze outside rattling the trees against rooftops and windows. At first, Maggie noticed nothing out of the ordinary though as she took another step inside the room, the full reality of the situation hit her. Joshua's coloured mobile had stopped and was now a blur of light on the ceiling, below which stood Tristan, standing tall and strait with one arm out-stretched, his hand gripping tightly at Lola's neck, her body dangling below his tight hold. Her legs kicked out at him weakly as her hands clawed at his to try and release herself. Maggie barely made out Lola's eyes darting to see her in the doorway and she strained a choking gasp in desperation, her toes scraping along the carpeted floor as she lost more strength with every second,

"DEAN! SAM!" Maggie cried as the door to Joshua's bedroom slammed shut and she was hurtled against the far wall, pressed against it tightly with an invisible force.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"DEAN! SAM!"

Dean's eyes sprang open at Maggie's shout and the loud bang that followed. He jumped up and looked at Sam who was equally awake now,

"Maggie!" They both said to one another before turning and running to the staircase.

As they reached Joshua's room, Dean burst through the door, shoulder-first and into the darkened room to see Tristan standing over Joshua's crib, the tiny baby screaming and crying loudly as the tall brunette loomed over him,

"Get away from him you son of a bitch." Dean growled, balling his fists. Tristan glanced over his shoulder and smirked, letting out a soft little chuckle as he did before turning back to Joshua, "I said," Dean began, gritting his teeth and marching over to him, "Get away from my nephew."

All of a sudden, a strong force pushed Dean to the floor flat on his back. His jaw dropped as directly above him, pinned to the ceiling he saw Maggie,

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed, "Sam!" He gasped, pointing to their sister above them. Sam looked up and panicked, rubbing the side of his head,

"Maggie!" He cried as Dean pulled himself up steadily to see that Tristan had disappeared, leaving Joshua still sobbing in his bed,

"Sammy…get Joshua out of here!"

Sam ran across the room and grabbed Joshua and his blanket from the crib, cradling him soothingly against his chest. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed a dark shadow on the floor on the other side of the crib,

"Oh my God…" He breathed, "Dean!" He cried as Dean began climbing up a bookcase,

"Yeah?"

"Lola."

Dean looked back onto the floor to see Lola lying on her side on the floor beneath the window. He cursed and jumped down,

"SAM! Get Joshua out of here! NOW!"  
"What about you guys?"

"I'll sort it…just go!" He exclaimed, shaking Lola's shoulder,

"Oh God…" He whispered, "Lola…wake up! I can't carry you both!" He hissed before looking up to the ceiling again. He knew he had to save Maggie, but he didn't want to leave Lola on the floor either. Swallowing hard, he pulled back a hand and slapped it across Lola's face. With a jump her eyes fluttered open, "Thank God…" He breathed, turning and running back to the bookcase. Standing several shelves up, he reached out towards Maggie, "Take my hand." He said gently,

"I can't…" She whimpered, "Dean…I can't…"  
"Yes you can. Take my hand."

Lola steadily got her bearings and finding Maggie on the ceiling, tears began to brim in her eyes. Frantically she ran around the room, grabbing a chair and climbing up on it, she reached high above her head,

"Maggie…"  
"Where's Joshua?" Maggie whispered,

"He's okay. Sam's got him."

"Maggie…we need to get you down!" Lola said seriously, "Come on! You have to try!"

"I can't…"  
"TRY HARDER DAMN IT!" Lola yelled before hopping down off of the chair and running out of the room.

She returned a few seconds later carrying a step-ladder that Sam had used earlier to decorate the hallway. Unfolding it beneath her friend, she climbed up one side and motioned for Dean to climb up the other. As Dean placed his foot on the bottom step, he felt a drop hit his cheek, and glancing up he was horrified to see a slither of blood stretching across Maggie's stomach,

"NO!" He yelled, running up the steps and grabbing one of Maggie's arms, "On three!" He told Lola, "One…two…three!" He yelled and the pair pulled on Maggie's arms as hard as they could. As Maggie tumbled off of the ceiling, she did so, taking the two hunters with her just an explosion of flame ripped across the ceiling where she'd been. Dean scooped up Maggie's unconscious body and made a dash for the door, checking over his shoulder to make sure Lola was following.

Outside, Sam watched on in horror, still holding on tightly to baby Joshua, as the entire upper floor of Maggie's house became engulfed in flame. He was about to give up hope when suddenly the trio emerged from the front door, breathlessly collapsing at his feet on the front lawn. Dean propped up Maggie's head in his lap, reaching for his mobile phone to call for an ambulance. He looked up at Sam knowingly who stared back just as terrified,

"Dean…what was that in there?" Sam asked, though he knew the answer,

"I think you know." Dean said sternly, "Question is…what do they want with Joshua?"

"Dean…we almost lost Maggie the same way we…"

"Don't." Dean said sternly, "We were here this time."

Dean clung onto Joshua tightly as he and Sam stood over Maggie's bedside,

"Did you call Matt?" She asked timidly, sitting up in her hospital bed. Sam nodded,

"Yeah…he's on his way up."

"God…" She breathed, feeling tears well in her eyes, "I can't believe that thing went after my Joshua." She whispered hoarsely,

"Don't worry." Dean reassured, "We're here. Nothing's going to happen to him while we're around."

"You can't watch him every second of the day, Dean." Maggie said sternly, "What if they get him one day when you're not looking?"  
"I'll do whatever I have to stop anything from happening to him." Dean said with determination, "He's my nephew and I've had enough of demons and spirits messing with the people in my life!"

"Dude…calm…" Sam soothed, sensing his brother heading for another one of his emotional outbursts, "Tell you what…put all those feelings to good use and go and check on Lola."

"Has she woken up yet?" Maggie asked,

"She hadn't when we last checked." Sam said seriously, "The Doctor said that her wind pipe was badly damaged."

"Oh…well you should be there when she wakes up, Dean." She said honestly, "Take Josh with you if you like…she'd like that…oh…and tell her I don't blame her." She added, "I know she's going to blame herself for this, she's already been down so make sure that she doesn't feel guilty. This wasn't her fault!"

"Okay…I got it."

"And tell her you love her!"

"Don't push it Maggie…" Dean muttered, stalking out of the room with Joshua still in his arms. Sam and Maggie smirked at one another before falling into a sad silence.

"Sam, I want to know what he did to us." Maggie said finally.

"Who?" Sam replied with a frown, although he knew who she was talking about.

"The yellow eyed demon, I want to know what he did to you… to me… to Josh."

Sam looked at Maggie, wanting desperately to get out of the conversation.

"And don't try and tell me about all the psychic stuff I know its more than that, every time me or Dean try and talk to you about the day the demon took you, you either change the subject or make something up." She continued, looking her brother dead in the eyes, "Please Sam, I need to know."

Sam looked down at his feet taking in a deep breath to prepare himself, dreading what he was about to say. "When I was with the demon he showed me something." Sam began with a sigh, "I saw him, in my nursery standing over me and he cut his hand…and let the blood fall into my mouth."

Maggie looked back in shock at what Sam was telling her, she could feel a sick feeling growing from the pit of her stomach, "So…we have demon blood in us…." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she put the terrifying information together, "…my little boy has…" She put a hand to her mouth, an intense emotion filled from inside as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Sam moved closer to her side and pulled her into a tight hug, tears welling in his eyes at seeing his sister in an emotional break down. Maggie buried her head into his chest, "What am I going to do." She sobbed.

"I don't know." Sam replied sadly, tears now falling down his cheeks as he rested his face on the top of Maggie's head. It killed him to admit it, but he didn't know what to do. His sister was all but screaming for his help and he had no idea how to.


End file.
